death_battle_and_one_minute_melee_fannonfandomcom-20200215-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Nightmare Bonnie vs Springtrap
Nightmare Bonnie vs Springtrap 'is a What-If? episode of One Minute Melee, featuring Nightmare Bonnie and Springtrap from the Five Nights at Freddy's series. Description ''Just because they're bunnies doesn't mean they're cute! Which withered rabbit animatronic will be reduced to scrap metal? Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Nightmare Bonnie.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Springtrap.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! '/ Uh, one sec... ('Alrighty! 'selected.) MELEE! ''"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I killed you! Please spare me!" But my pleas did not faze the ghosts of my victims one bit. "We will kill you... just like you did to us..." they chanted. It was driving me insane. "Please! Go away! Just leave me alone!" I begged. "It's too late... We waited too long for this..." they continued to chant. "Leave me alone! I already said I'm sorry!" I pleaded. But it was useless. I then saw a golden rabbit animatronic suit. That gave me an idea. I raced toward it as fast as I could and began to crank the lever. I got inside of the suit, powering it up. My victims watched me, confused. I then began to laugh manically. "Can't hurt me now, can you? HA HA HA-" I was cut off when I felt something rip through my stomach. Something wet began to spread through the suit and I felt a piercing pain. "No," I muttered as I felt something rip through my chest. I coughed, feeling blood slip down the sides of my mouth and felt the suit crushing me. "HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP-" I never got to finish as the animatronic malfunctioned, crushing me completely as blood spurted from the suit, covering the walls, the sinks and the bathroom stalls. I fell on my knees before falling on my back, a puddle of blood surrounding me. Springtrap growled with rage as memories continued to haunt him. One minute, he returned to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, trying to confirm if the rumors of the haunting of the animatronics were true, and the next minute, he was being harassed by the ghost of victims, and then ''he accidentally got himself killed in a stupid animatronic suit. It enraged him to no end. "Once I get my hands on that security guard, he will regret ever getting his job," Springtrap snarled with hate. But little did he know that he was about to have the fight of his life. * * * * * The security guard was just too tired to continue checking to see if any animatronics were getting closer to his office. He just had to sleep. Just for a few hours. "Just a few hours sleep and I'll be up checkin' cameras," he muttered. His eyes then closed and he fell fast asleep, snoring loudly. But he was unaware, he was endangering himself even further than he was supposed to be. * * * * * The security guard woke up, but the office was... different. "This isn't my office." the security guard said, confusion in his voice. Even more oddly, he was lying down. ''Was I so sleepy I fell outta my chair and hit my head of the floor? he thought as he got up. He was in a bed. "Why the heck am I in a bed? And why is there a teddy bear next to me?" He then noticed a flashlight. "I'm probably gonna need that." the security guard said as he picked up the flashlight. He turned it on and noticed two doors. "Eeny, meeny, miny, mo!" the security guard pointed at each door with the flashlight and decided to go into the right door. But when he shone the flashlight, he saw eyes. "What the fuck?!" the security guard exclaimed as he rushed back into the bedroom. After a few seconds, something banged on the door. "No way are you gettin' in this weird bedroom!" the security guard exclaimed. The banging then stopped after a few seconds. He looked in the keyhole and saw a purple eye looking at him from behind the door, accompanied by breathing that sounded very human-like. The only other sound other than that was the security's guard heart pounding. The security guard then shone the flashlight into the eye, making the figure go away. "Ha-ha! Sucker!" the security guard taunted. Then realization hit him like a sledgehammer. "I must be dreaming this. But if I'm dreaming, then that means..." Right on cue, he felt something grab his throat. * * * * * The security guard instantly woke up and opened his eyes to see two human eyes looking at him. "Prepare to regret even wanting to become a security guard when you were small." The rotten human corpse smiled from inside Springtrap. Then the unthinkable happened. Something came out of the security guard and rammed into Springtrap, knocking him down. Something pinned down Springtrap and attempted to bite his face off. But Springtrap was able to push it off and get up. He then got to see what his attacker looked like. It was a bluish-purple and broken-down animatronic rabbit that had five fingers, similar to Springtrap. But much unlike Springtrap, they, along with it's teeth, were razor-sharp. A large tear extended from it's upper torso to it's hips, almost completely revealing the endoskeleton beneath. It's arms and legs had multiple smaller rips throughout. His right hand and left foot were completely stripped of its fabric, showing yet more of the endoskeleton frame. Both kneecaps were missing as well as the ankles. Its head appeared to be separated into two parts, giving it a gaping jaw. It had two rows of razor-sharp teeth. A large part of the material around his eyes were completely missing. Its ears were bent at steep angles and had multiple tears in them. It's eyes were exactly the same as Springtrap's except with purple irises instead of gray. Springtrap, meet Nightmare Bonnie. For the first time in 30 years, Springtrap felt unnerved. But he soon pushed his fear aside. "Pick on someone your own size." Springtrap said bravely. Nightmare Bonnie responded with a unnaturally demonic screech in challenge. The battle of animatronics had begun. '''THIS OUGHTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER! FIGHT! Springtrap ran toward Nightmare Bonnie and attempted to punch him, but Nightmare Bonnie grabbed Springtrap's fist and punched him. Nightmare Bonnie then clawed Springtrap, creating sparks. Springtrap grabbed Nightmare Bonnie's endoskeleton spine and attempted to break it, but Nightmare Bonnie poked Springtrap in the right eye, the pointy finger easily gouging it out. As Springtrap yelled painfully, Nightmare Bonnie opened Springtrap's head, revealing the human head inside. Nightmare Bonnie looked at it with disgust. Springtrap lashed out in defense, punching Nightmare Bonnie repeatedly until Nightmare Bonnie punched Springtrap. Nightmare Bonnie then bore his claws into the human's skull, penetrating the brain. Springtrap collapsed to the floor, paralyzed. Nightmare Bonnie then looked at the security guard, who was watching the fight, gob-smacked. Without warning, Nightmare Bonnie lunged at the security guard, accompanied by an unholy screech. K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... NIGHTMARE BONNIE! Trivia * A Wikia contributor was originally going to have Golden Freddy or Nightmare Fredbear as Springtrap's opponent, but he eventually decided to pit Springtrap against Nightmare Bonnie. * This is A Wikia contributor's first fight to pit two characters from the same franchise against each other. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Series' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Robots' themed One Minute Melees